EVOL:
by LoviBeilschmidt
Summary: Lovino was an abandoned as a baby and found by two men. He was used as a human guinea pig for all he remembers until he met a boy about his age who was the son to the man who ran the experiments. The two become friends quickly but they don't talk for a few years later when Lovino gets a new doctor to take over. WARNING: Possible Gore, BoyXBoy Don't Like Don't Read. Rated M IN CASE


Dark at night. Hardly any light in the streets or a single alley way. A young baby boy was abandoned there. Ready to die from starvation from no food. Just left there crying his eyes out but that was how he was found.  
Two men in black suits heard the cries. Perfect. The men walked down the alley to find the crying boy. One of them with blond hair picked up the boy and walked away with the other man. They left to a place that couldn't be worse then where the baby already was.

-

A few years later, the baby boy was now five years old. His eyes were a green and his hair a chocolate brown.  
"Lovino" a voice called which made the boy look up. Lovino was sadly a human guinea-pig . He was used for so many experiments. Some which might have killed him but he somehow survived surprised so many people.  
The blond haired man who had found him smirked. Watching the child ever so carefully. So many people watched this child when he was used for experiments but Lovino only ever heard one voice. The voice that belonged to the blond man.  
"Sir? Do you think we should stop this today?" A female had asked.  
"It's fine Veronika" the man smiled, turning to look at a lady who had lighter blond hair and light blue hair.  
"Fine, but Gilbert and Ludwig would be upset."  
"I'll be home as soon as I can." The blond haired man was married to Veronika with two young boys. Gilbert was six while Ludwig was two.  
A sigh came from Veronika before kissing the mans cheek. "I'll see you when I get home, Hugo." The blond haired woman left, she didn't like how her husband worked on kids around the age of their own. It wasn't right but she couldn't stop it.  
"Lovino!" Hugo called out again, causing the Italian to look up with tired eyes.  
"Please. Just let me go back to bed. I'm tired and scared!" Lovino called out, looking around the very bright room.  
"I'm sorry but we have one more use for you." The brown haired boy felt tears prick into his eyes when he felt people grab onto him. He couldn't do anything for himself could he.  
Lovino screamed in pain, feeling people out needles in him. Didn't they know it wasn't good to do this. After an hour of torture before they threw the Italian back into the room he stayed in.  
"Fuck them.." The boy muttered and curled in a ball on the floor. It wasn't hard to find the Italian crying after all these stuff had happened. A boy with no friends and knew no one. "I should just die. I'm no use to anyone unless if they want to kill me." The boy muttered before crawling into the bed, feeling something in his stomach turn. Ignoring the feeling Lovino soon went to sleep to wait for the next day to come. He had a small feeling that something good might have happened.

-

"Hey" a small voice called, poking the face of the sleeping boy. "Hey, freak." Lovino twitched at the name before opening his eyes. Seeing pure silver hair and the most crimson red eyes he had ever seen in his life.  
"What to you want bastardo?"  
"Ah~ So you can talk?" The boy smiled. "I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"  
Lovino just stared, a very confused stare at the other boy. "Why are you here?"  
"I'm not meant to be here but Vati accidentally brought me and told me not to walk off-"  
"But you did." Lovino sighed and facepalmed slowly. "You're going to get me in trouble."  
"No I won't. I'll just say I came here." Gilbert smiled innocently. Lovino didn't understand what was wrong with this boy.  
"You should leave now."  
"But I don't want to" Gilbert looked at Lovino for once with a serious face.  
"Why?" The Italian asked quietly.  
"We are now friends and also because I now know I have a friend."  
"Friend?"  
"Ja! You and I are friends!" Gilbert smiled brightly while Lovino looked shocked.  
"Really?"

"Ja. Really."

((Hey everyone!  
I got the idea for this from Elfen Lied and a project I had to do at the start of the year so ya... Ill possibly make it more gory but I probably won't))


End file.
